Mermaids
by Harpiebird
Summary: The Little Mermaid Crossover. Thanks to Ron, Hermione gets transported to where mermaids look nothing like they did in the Triwizard Tournament.
1. Sea

**Mermaids**

**Crossover: **Harry Potter x the Little Mermaid

**Spoilers: **Little Mermaid II.

**A/N: **I have no idea what possessed me to write this, but I hope somebody likes it. This fanfic was written for the _Crossovers100_ (LJ Community) challenge for Prompt #78: Sea.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anyone or anything.

**- - -**

_I'm going to kill Ron once I get back._

_If I get back…_

Hermione kicked a random sea shell away from her, her brain screaming at Ron Weasley – wherever _he_ was. Back in the future safe and sound. _That was going to change,_ Hermione thought grinning.

Hermione Granger sighed before plopping down on the sand let out a deep breath.

"Where the hell am I anyway?"

Out of nowhere music began somewhere close; Hermione jumped up and ran towards where she thought she heard the music. What she saw was not something she had expected to see.

There were people everywhere in the ocean – some fully dressed and some in bikini tops. Dolphins and other fishes from the ocean were swimming around them and it sounded as if _they_ were singing too. Then out of no where an older man that reminded her of Dumbledore only much younger and stronger looking rose from the ocean thanks to water lifting him up with a trident in his arms.

She gasped as she watched half the people in the water weren't human, but _mermaids _and _mermen_. For over an hour she silently watched the people celebrate before the humans started to head towards the castle that was on the shore beside them. The merpeople left as well, except for three humans on a rock and the Dumbledore looking merman.

After they too all left, she walked towards the beach, still somewhat surprised about seeing mermaids. The merpeople here was nothing like what she met during the second task in the Triwizard Tournament. They actually looked perfectly like humans, with only a fish tale difference. They were all very beautiful.

She wondered again where and when she was. Because from what she had known about merpeople thanks to the research she did at Hogwarts, she never heard of them actually looking exactly like humans besides in myths from the Muggle World.

As she reached the ocean, she slipped out of her slippers she had been wearing and dipped her feet in the ocean. She always loved the ocean – it always calmed her. Before she learned that she was witch she had always dreamed of being a mermaid, it was her favorite myth.

As she calmed her surprise and questions, Hermione watched at the sun set against the ocean. Out of no where a person across the beach on the shore of the castle stepped inside the ocean enough to get her feet wet but not enough to ruin her nightdress. She had beautiful red hair, and had saw her with a handsome black haired man earlier along with the Dumbledore look-alike.

Not knowing what she was doing, she found herself walking towards the woman.

Once she was close enough to be heard, the red haired woman glanced at her with a large smile. She stepped away from the water, "Hello, who are you?"

Hermione smiled back, grateful that she was kind. "I'm Hermione, and I've sort of came here by accident."

"That's completely fine, your welcome here. I'm Ariel." She said, walking closer to Hermione. "Are you staying with someone in town?"

Hermione shook her head. "No… I kind of just showed up here not too long ago."

"In your nightclothes?" Ariel asked, surprised.

"It was unexpected. I'm not even quite sure where here is." Ariel frowned in confusion.

"Are you tired? You can have a spare room in the castle if you wish." Ariel suggested.

"You mean you wouldn't mind?" Ariel smiled, "Thank you so much Ariel. I really appreciate this."

"Your welcome, Hermione." Ariel stated, turning towards the sea again.

"Ariel? May I ask a question?" Hermione asked, hesitantly.

"Sure,"

"Do you know how I could speak with the merman with the trident?"

Ariel tensed and looked towards her with suspicion. "Why do you want to speak with him?"

Hermione, worried that she might take her question wrong, she held her hands up to show they were empty. "I don't want to cause harm, I just need to know if you could help me to get home. I'm not from _here_," Hermione stated, gesturing to the land. "I'm from the future… I just need to find a way back to it."

Still tensed, Ariel dropped her suspicion. She nodded softly, "He'll be by tomorrow morning to pick up my daughter. You can meet with him then."

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

**THE END.**

**A/N:** Actually I don't know if it's the End or not… I might actually write more. If anyone reviews and likes it I more then likely will. Hermione still needs to find a way home you know.


	2. Breakfast

**Mermaids**

**Crossover: **Harry Potter x the Little Mermaid

**Spoilers: **Little Mermaid II.

**A/N: **Special thank you for those who liked this story (Tenshi-Kaikou & Teary Angel L2) and wanted it continued. I apologize for my grammar… I'm not very good at it. This fanfic was written for the _Crossovers100_ (LJ Community) challenge for Prompt #56: Breakfast.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anyone or anything.

**- Chapter 2 -**

Early the next morning, while Hermione Granger was brushing her hair back into a pony tail there was a knocking on the door. Smiling she called, "Come in." The door slowly opened and as Hermione turned around to face it she found a black haired young girl in a pretty pink dress. She looked very beautiful and looked familiar to Hermione. It was then she realized that this was Ariel's child, which meant she was the princess.

"Good morning, Lady Hermione, my mother says that King Triton will be here soon and would like to have breakfast before he gets here."

"Of course, your highness," Hermione smiled as she stood up. She too was wearing a dress which someone had laid out on the bed before she woke in the morning which she took that she should wear it. It was very beautiful, a dark green dress which wasn't as dark as emerald but just as beautiful. The dress itself brought out her eyes and really showed how mature and grown up she had become over the years since year one of Hogwarts which was only six years ago.

After settling the brush on the drawer, Hermione followed the young princess to the dinning hall where they would be serving breakfast. They had a relatively silent breakfast, nothing special besides Hermione meeting Prince Eric for the first time and being introduced personally to Princess Melody by Ariel.

Ariel, Melody and Hermione, after they were finished with breakfast, left to go outside to the beach. Hermione waited patiently behind them, still not quite believing that she would be meeting _the_ King Triton of Atlantica. Or a real merman!

With only minutes after they reached the edge of the sea, a figure rose from out of the water. From this close he didn't look too much like Albus Dumbledore, which Hermione was somewhat grateful for.

"Ariel! Melody!" He said in a gentle voice with a large smile. Melody quickly ran up to him and hugged him. He laughed, "I've missed you too."

"Grandfather!" Melody laughed, pulling away, allowing Ariel to hug her father. Hermione looked at them with surprise. She had no idea that they were related to him. She wouldn't have guessed, but it made some sense since from what she knew mermaids weren't known to actually have existed in the muggle world or co-existed peacefully.

"Daddy, this is Hermione, she says she needs your help." Ariel stated after she and her father said pleasantries.

"Really?" King Triton sounded curious; he half smiled towards her, which caused her to blush in embarrassment.

"Uh yes... I think so anyway." Hermione started, somewhat nervous to speak to a King and a king merman with a pointy trident. "See I'm from no where near here, I'm really from the future."

King Triton's eyebrows slowly rose in amusement, but said nothing. Melody stared at her in surprise. Ariel stood their silently, waiting for Hermione to finish her story.

"My friend, Ron, had been fooling around and I don't know what spell he said but it accidentally hit me and I was suddenly transported here last night. I had seen your celebration yesterday and thought that since you were a merman and have the legendary trident that you could help me find a way home to my time." Hermione let out a breath after she finished the sentence. She stayed quiet looking at the other's expressions.

King Triton still looked amused at the story while Melody looked curious. Ariel looked thoughtful. After a moment of silence, King Triton stated, "I will help you, but what are you? No human knows how to do a successful spell."

"I'm a muggle-born witch… a witch that has non-magical parents." Hermione explained simply. Ariel and Melody looked silently confused and worried when Hermione mentioned the word witch. Hermione wondered why… but then remembered that in history witches were taken seriously by humans as evil beings of the devil. It might have been the same way with merpeople.

King Triton smiled, though, which surprised all the women there. "I can't help you here though. We have special equipment there in the palace that could hoever. You would need to be taken there."

"You mean to Atlantica?" King Triton nodded. Hermione gulped.

"I'm a good swimmer but I'm not that good, I couldn't stay underwater however long it would take to Atlantica. I don't have my wand with me."

King Triton nodded. "If you wish, I will grant you the ability to be a mermaid until I find the right way to send you home."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised but becoming very excited at the thought. King Triton nodded. "Oh thank you!! You have no idea how much I always wanted to be a mermaid since I was little!"

Ariel and Melody laughed. "I know what you mean," Melody stated. Hermione looked over to her and they shared a smile. Melody looked back to her grandfather. "Grandfather, could I show Hermione around Atlantica?"

Ariel shook her head. "Melody you know you have schooling, and you already put that on hold long enough. You need to stay here, I'll go with her. Besides I know Atlantica better."

Melody pouted but didn't argue, King Triton smiled quite happy with the idea of his daughter coming back under the sea. "It's settled. When should we leave to Atlantica?"

Ariel frowned, "I have to let Eric know so how about after dinner tonight around seven?"

Hermione and King Triton nodded in agreement.

**TBC.**

**A/N:** I'm not good with royality knowledge so if I get anything wrong, sorry!


	3. Water

**Mermaids**

**Crossover: **Harry Potter x the Little Mermaid

**Spoilers: **Little Mermaid II.

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed! This fanfic was written for the _Crossovers100_ (LJ Community) challenge for Prompt #51: Water.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anyone or anything.

**- Chapter 3 -**

"Do you have to go?" Eric asked, holding onto Ariel.

Ariel laughed, "Hermione will need someone she knows and trusts down there. Besides, I can visit Flounder and my sisters again. I don't exactly have to go, but I want to. I wish you could come."

"I do too."

"But you can't. You have a kingdom to run. Take care of Melody; I'll be back before you know it. It should only take a few days or so." Ariel said, kissing Eric once again.

A few feet away Melody rolled her eyes, as Hermione looked at the two happily married couple with some envy. She hoped she would have that soon after Hogwarts.

"I better go, goodbye!" Ariel stated, moving towards Hermione and Melody. Turning her attention to her daughter, she sniffed. "Be good for your father, I'll be back in a few days. Love you."

Ariel brought Melody into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Love you too mom."

"Ready?" asked King Triton. Both Hermione and Ariel turned to him and nodded. They walked closer to the beach, and entered the ocean from shore. They swam closer into deeper water. King Triton gently laid the trident on a wave in the ocean and a sudden white glow came from it, crossing the ocean towards Hermione and Ariel. It surrounded them and when it finally faded, both Hermione and Ariel were mermaids.

Hermione stared in surprise as she looked down at her tail. It was green colored, almost exactly like the dress she had been wearing earlier that day. It was much darker then Ariel's light green. Her hair also seemed to be less crazy as it usually was and her bra was of sea shells, almost exactly like Ariel's except light bluish green.

"I'm… I'm really a mermaid!" Hermione cried completely excited that it really worked. That for who knew how many days she would spend being a mermaid. She was ecstatic. Without another word she dove into the water.

Underwater she saw tons of fish and underwater plants. They swam around her as she got closer, never scared that she would hurt them. She smiled and then realized that she hadn't been holding her breath. She laughed happily as she emerged from the sea. "I can't believe this… this is a dream come true even if this is temporally, thank you so much!" Hermione shouted before waving Melody and Eric good-bye. As they laughed, she dived back underwater.

Ariel smiled at her antics, as she swam near her father. She turned and faced her beloved family. "I love you! I'll be back soon! Take care!"

"Good-bye mom! Love you!"

"I love you!" Eric shouted waving until both Ariel and King Triton went underwater and followed Hermione. "Please come back to me safely."

-

"What I don't understand, in my world or future or whatever, mermaids don't look anything what you two look like. Or me for that matter now. Nor have they ever loved a human." Hermione stated, swimming next to Ariel as she showed her around the ocean.

"What do they look like?" Ariel asked, curious.

"Well, I've never saw them before, but my best friend Harry saw them in a lake and said they had grayish skin and dark green hair. And their eyes were bright yellow." Hermione explained, Ariel frowned realizing who she was explaining.

"You mean the selkies? You mean no one else knows about our type of merpeople?" Ariel asked.

"Well, the magical world back home knows only of two kinds, selkies and the sirens. The non-magical world believes merpeople are legends and myths. Not many actually believe they exist." Hermione stated and Ariel nodded softly. She was worried that something might have happened in the future which would be why they – her father's kingdom weren't known.

"What happened to us?" Ariel asked sadly and in a whisper. Hermione almost hadn't heard her.

She stopped swimming, which brought Ariel to a stop as well. "I really don't know, Ariel. All that I've heard of Atlantica was that it was a myth. Even witches from my time don't believe it actually existed. Regular people are always looking for the lost city though hoping to find the legendary place."

Ariel tried to cheer up, "Well, maybe we're still all alive – we just never made contact. Before I met Eric, my father banned us ever surfacing to the surface especially to show ourselves to them." Ariel stated, explaining. "But the human world interested me too much. I couldn't keep myself away from collecting anything and everything from them from their shrunken ships. And then one time, a storm hit a ship and I fell for the Prince that was on it. I saved him and well… here I am."

"I would really love to hear you and Eric's story. I'm sure it was romantic." Hermione stated with a smile. Both she and Ariel started to swim again.

"Your right, it was romantic and very much an adventure I would do all over again if it ended up with me, Eric and Melody." Ariel said with a large smile.

"The water feels wonderful… and I'm so getting use to the idea I won't end up a wrinkled old prone after awhile. And it's so easy to swim. I really do love this Ariel, you have no idea how much I wanted to be a mermaid when I was younger."

"Probably as much as I wanted to be a human. I understand perfectly, Hermione. And I'm very glad that you were able to get your wish."

"Thank you Ariel. I really appreciate everything you and your father are doing for me."

**TBC.**

**Please review if you liked it!**


End file.
